Heart Break Healing with the Grays
by angeliina
Summary: You have to let it run it's natural course,"Shane stated. ONESHOT.


"Hey honey," Mitchie said as her son, Jared, entered the house after school.

"Mother," he nodded before walking upstairs to his bedroom.

Mitchie grew worried, you see everyday after school, Jared comes into the kitchen, greets his mother with a kiss and a hug, eats a snack and then plays guitar with Shane. But today, nothing.

"Shane," Mitchie said getting her husband's attention.

"Yeah,"

"I think something is bothering Jared," Mitchie explained.

"Why do you think that?" he questioned.

"Because he just walked right past me and all he said was 'Mother', since when does he call me that," Mitchie said.

"Well why don't you just ask him what's wrong?" Shane stated.

"Oh duh, why didn't I think of that, come with me,"

"Why do I have to go?" Shane whined.

"Because I said so," Mitchie said dragging her husband up the stairs.

"Jared, can we come in?" Mitchie asked from outside her son's room.

"If you must," Jared responded unwillingly.

Shane opened the door and allowed Mitchie to walk in first. Jared laid on his bed, his head at the foot of the bed, with his precious guitar, strumming away. Mitchie sat at the window seat in the room while Shane took the chair by the desk. An uncomfortable silence took over the three.

"Do you guys need something?" Jared spat.

"We just want to know if everything is alright," Mitchie said.

"Who are you my mom?" Jared scoffed before rethinking his words, "Don't answer that,"

"How's school?" Shane attempted to strike up a conversation.

"Fine," Jared reply.

"What about Meredith?" Shane asked.

"She broke up with me," Jared said flatly.

"Thank god," Mitchie thought to herself.

"I'm sorry honey," Mitchie said, as she sat next to her son, "Is there anything we can do,"

Before Jared was allowed to reply, Mitchie was pulled out of the room by Shane.

"What are you doing?" Shane demanded.

"Helping our son," Mitchie replied uncertain.

"Mitch, you're a girl, you can't help a boy with girl problems when you're a girl," Shane said.

Mitchie opened her mouth to reply but a different voice came out.

"Dad, those are kinds of things you say, that get you no sex for a month," Jared said.

Both of Jared's parents gave him a look that had "Get back in the room now" written all over it.

Jared slowly backed in to the room slowly and shut the door, leaving Shane and Mitchie in the hallway.

"Why can't I help him," Mitchie questioned resuming the previous conversation.

"You have to let this run it's natural course," Shane stated.

"There's a natural course?"

"Yes," Shane replied, "The 'Why Me' phase, which he seems to be going through now, the 'I'm an independent man' phase, and then the 'I will never love again' phase and then finally the 'Oh God, she's hot' phase.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Sit back and watch," Shane said.

"So I have to watch my son mope around," Mitchie asked.

"Exactly,"

_**Three Days Later....**_

Mitchie walked down the hallway and heard singing from the bathroom.

_Video girl rocked my world_

_For a whole two seconds_

_And now I know_

_I'm not about to be another victim_

Mitchie quickly got Shane and got back to the bathroom.

_You know it's bad when your momma doesn't like her_

_All your friends are sayin' she's a liar_

_Never ending phone calls aren't enough_

"Oh that's incredibly ironic," Shane laughed, earning a jab in the side from Mitchie, "What, It is,"

Mitchie turned the door knob and opened the door to see her son wearing an apron and scrubbing the bathroom tiles.

"Jared," Mitchie called out.

"Hi mom," Jared said turning around.

"Jare, are you okay," Shane asked.

"Of course Dad, You know, I never knew being single would feel this good, I don't need Meredith, I don't need a girl to feel good," Jared ranted.

"Good for you, don't forget the corners," Shane said walking away.

"Sure thing dad," Jared yelled.

Mitchie stood speechless.

_**Five Days Later....**_

_You broke my heart_

_And Let me down_

_But I dont need you_

_I dont need you Meredith_

_And that's why I'm singing this song_

Shane and Mitchie stood outside Jared's door, and listened to his rants in song form

"You know it's not that bad," Shane said.

"So I'm guessing this is the 'I will never love again' phase," Mitchie said.

Shane nodded.

They turned their attention back to their son's song, this time with the use of an acoustic guitar.

_Meredith I miss you_

_Sha lalalala_

_Meredith I need you_

_Shalala_

_I will never love again_

_Because of Meredith_

Mitchie looked at Shane with a puzzeled look.

"All song writers have their bad ones," Shane explained.

They heard an amp start up and a guitar play at a quick pace.

_This is a song about a bitch_

_Who broke my heart_

_And threw it in a ditch_

_She turned on the flame _

_And said my hair was lame_

"He has my hair," Shane stated, "It's not lame,"

Mitchie laughed to herself, before returning her attention back to the song.

_Then she walked away_

_But one of these days_

_You'll be at my feet_

_On your knees_

_Begging for me_

"Mitchie, fix him," Shane begged.

Mitchie opened the door, and closed it, leaving Shane in the hallway. He pressed his ear next to it hoping to hear the conversation.

"Honey, do you wanna go get hot chocolate at Starbucks," Mitchie cooed.

"Yes please," Jared replied.

The door flew open causing Shane, who was leaning against it, to fall in.

"So Starbucks?" Shane said cooly.

_**At Starbucks....**_

"Dad, did you see that barista, she was hot," Jared said to his father.

"Yes Jared, this coffee is very hot," Shane tried to cover as he got disapproving glances from his wife.

Mitchie leaned over to Shane, "Would this be the 'Oh God, she's hot' phase?"

"Uh huh," Shane replied.

"I've got an idea," Mitchie exclaimed, "How about we go to the mall and you can meet a nice girl,"

Jared's jaw dropped, "Mother, I cannot be seen girl-scoping with my parents at my side, I barely do that with Jake,"

"You should stop hanging out with Jake he's a bad influence on you," Mitchie said.

"Let's go home," Jared said getting up.

_**The Next Day....**_

Jared entered the house after school. Passing through the kitchen he hugged his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you mom?" he asked.

"Seems like you had a good day at school. Did you get an 'A' or something?" she asked.

"Nope! Meredith and I got back together today!" Jared exclaimed.

"That's my boy," Shane said.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Dammit," she muttered.

* * *

**That's a wrap. My longest one shot yet. This would have been posted yesterday but Mya and I got distracted when Mya started rapping, while we made up songs for Meredith, while we scraped off the sprinkles from holiday cookies, and singing to songs from my playlist. But anyways....REVIEW.**

**And Mya can rap, who knew. It was funny though.**

**We own all of Meredith's songs.**

**Hah. I don't know if that's a good thing.**

**Review.**

**One more thing: Can someone tell me the title of this song:**

**_This is the story about a girl  
_**_**Who cried a river  
****And drowned the whole world**_

**yeah that. I'e been going crazy trying to remember the title but I can't and I really want to hear it.**


End file.
